Sentimientos de madera
by Modernity
Summary: Sasori es de madera. Sasori no puede sentir. ¿Que hará su compañero Deidara? ¿Podrá ayudarle a comprender como son los sentimientos humanos? ¿O le perderá su explosivo carácter? Porque los sentimientos no están echos para las marionetas. O eso dicen.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Ya tenía yo ganas de escrbir algo sobre Akatsuki, especialmente de Sasori y Deidara. Quizás haya un poco de yaoi, pero no tengo pensado introducir lemmon en la historia._

_La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos va a durar el fic, pero no lo quiero hacer muy largo. Quizás cinco capítulos aproximadamente._

_Sin más dilación, el primer capítulo._

* * *

**CAPTIULO 1**

Caminaba lenta y pausadamente por las calles desiertas de aquel extraño mundo

Sus ojos tallados en madera se posaron sobre los suyos, que relucían nerviosismo.

Nunca le había gustado que le mirara de aquella forma. Parecía como si quisiera atravesarle e instalarse en lo más profundo de él. Lo peor era su expresión. Ninguna. Ni odio, ni amor, ni miedo, ni repulsión. Nada. Aquel rostro de madera era como una fortaleza inexpugnable, imposible de alcanzar para el ser humano normal y corriente.

Pero es que, Deidara no era un ser humano normal, al menos no era uno del montón.

Ante la atenta mirada de su maestro, Deidara sacó un poco de arcilla de su bolsa y empezó a moldear alguna figurita, para después hacerla explotar y calmar sus nervios.

Normalmente los viajes eran silenciosos cuando su acompañante era Sasori-danna, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado. Pero no lo había echo. Deidara era un chico que se exaltaba fácilmente, por cualquier tontería. No le gustaba que se metieran con su aspecto (demasiado femenino) y mucho menos con su manera de ver el arte. Pero, sobre todas las cosas molestas, Deidara no soportaba los silencios. Siempre intentaba rellenarlos con charlas, en sí bastante estúpidas, pero que servían para pasar el rato. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había rendido con Sasori-danna.

-¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente, Sasori-danna, hn? –Preguntó Deidara al verse demasiado incomodado por aquella mirada inexpresiva.

-Por nada en especial.

Sí, esa era la respuesta que se esperaba. Deidara suspiró, cansado, y se recostó en su propio pájaro de arcilla. Seguro que Sasori-danna no diría nada más en todo el viaje. Iba a ser aburrido, más que de costumbre.

Deseaba poder estar en la guarida, con sus demás compañeros. Discutiendo con Hidan, metiéndose con Kisame y soportando las charlas de Kakuzu sobre lo importante que era ahorrar.

Los miembros que más le desagradaban de Akatsuki eran, precisamente, Sasori e Itachi. Es verdad que respetaba mucho a su maestro, pero no soportaba que lo tratara como si fuera un crío inmaduro. De Itachi no hacía falta decir mucho. Era, simplemente, un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque no aguantaba que tuviera siempre esa expresión indiferente en la cara (parecida a la de Sasori-danna), siendo él un humano normal y corriente.

-Deidara.

El aludido se giró, sorprendido de que su maestro iniciara una conversación.

-¿Que pasa?

-Descansemos. Ya está anocheciendo.

Deidara suspiró algo decepcionado, se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Asintió con la cabeza, murmurando un casi imperceptible "Vale", e hizo descender a su pájaro de arcilla hacia el claro que se abría en el bosque.

Después de encontrar un buen sitio para pasar la noche, encendieron una fogata y Deidara se acurrucó alrededor del fuego, buscando el calor que le permitiera sobrellevar aquella fría noche de invierno. Por su parte, Sasori se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Como siempre.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sasori-danna, hn –Respondió Deidara mirando embelesado el resplandecer del fuego.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el joven Deidara pudo conciliar el sueño, adentrándose en un mundo extraño y fantasioso donde él volvía a tener seis años. Disfrutó de aquel sueño pacífico y apacible, hasta que algo le despertó.

Deidara abrió los ojos con lentitud, somnoliento. Los tuvo que entrecerrar casi al instante a causa de la tenue luz que emitía la fogata. Molesto y confundido, se dispuso a averiguar quien era el causante de la interrupción de su único sueño libre de pesadillas, que había tenido en años.

-Deidara, nos vamos.

Antes de que su maestro le agarrara de la solapa de la capa y lo arrastrara tras de sí, Deidara pudo llegar a ver unos kunais en el centro de la fogata, y un par de sombras entre los árboles.

Aun estando medio sonámbulo, su maestro obligó a Deidara a construir de nuevo el pájaro de arcilla para el transporte, mientras él no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo.

El joven escultor nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Bueno, en realidad sí. Tenía un vago recuerdo de una noche de verano, algo nada agradable para rememorar.

Volaban por entre las estrellas. Durante el viaje de vuelta a la guarida de Akatsuki, Sasori no paró de mascullar palabras malsonantes y otras cosas sin sentido para Deidara. Este, tras comprobar que aquella situación era mucho más incómoda que los típicos silencios, decidió hablar:

-¿Por qué está tan enfadado, hn?

Bendita la hora en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-¿Quieres saber por que estoy tan enfadado? ¿¡Quieres saber por qué estoy tan enfadado!? –Exclamaba Sasori, aumentando progresivamente el tono de voz.- ¡Por tú maldita culpa!

-Pero, ¿Qué he echo yo ahora, hn? –Inquirió Deidara, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-Por culpa de ti y tú fogata, nos han descubierto. Toda la misión de infiltración al traste. Felicidades, Deidara.

-¿¡Como coño pensabas que iba a dormir a la intemperie sin algo de calor!? ¿¡Es que acaso quieres que me muera!?

-Eres un hombre que pertenece a una organización de famosos y peligrosos criminales. –Le replicó su maestro, atravesándole con su habitual mirada inexpresiva, aunque esta tenía un cierto matiz de reproche.- Podías pasar una noche de frío sin ningún problema. Claro, que quizás me equivoco al llamar hombre a una niñita sin dos dedos de frente.

Deidara apretó los puños y torció la mandíbula. Ya no podía más. Ni el truco de contar hasta diez, ni hasta cien, le serviría ahora. Estaba furioso, y cuando alguien está furioso no sabe muy bien lo que dice.

-¡No todos somos como tú! ¿Sabes? ¡Algunos sentimos!

Acto seguido, después de haber dicho eso, como cuando pasa algo horrible, todo se ralentizó. Deidara se preparó para el grito, el puñetazo bien merecido, hasta para una buena paliza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su cruel destino.

-Pronto llegaremos. –Dijo Sasori con su voz falta de sentimientos de siempre.- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Deidara abrió un ojo en milésimas de segundo, y después el otro. Esperó unos segundos y, por fin, se atrevió a pensar con claridad. No había pasado nada. Nada malo. Pero, la pregunta era. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su maestro era tan benevolente con él? ¿Es que acaso, pretendía matarle mientras dormía? No, eso no era muy probable.

Con el corazón en vilo, dividiéndose entre tranquilidad y curiosidad, Deidara apoyó la cabeza en el pájaro y, tras mucho pensar, se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se. Muy corto, lo siento. Podríamos tomar este primer capítulo como una especia de "introducción". Los demás serán más largos (aunque tampoco mucho más)._

_Bueno, espero actualizar pronto y poder acabar la historia antes de que empiecen las clases de nuevo._

_¡Muchos besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Actualizo prontito gracias a que la musa de la inspiración está de mi parte, algo raro en mí._

_Bueno, ¿Que decir sobre este capítulo? Las cosas se van complicando todavía más, mucho más. Esperemos que Sasori sepa como desenredar el lío que se ha montado._

_Por otra parte, agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis enviado. ¡Arigatô! (Ahora paso a contestarlos)_

_**Deiforlove:** ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a ti también! Sí, parece que Sasori está algo -muy- reacio con Deidara, pero tranquila, pronto se solucionará._

_**naIrAkua:** Tienes razón. ¡Pobre Deidara! Me alegro que te guste el fic._

_**VampireDarkRoqueWind:** Sí, fue valiente. Aunque ten en cuenta que Deidara no es de esos que se quedan callados cuando alguien les ataca (Especialmente si le llaman niñita)_

_**LabrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen:** Gracias por pasarte. Este segundo capítulo es más largo que el anterior._

_**Tsuki-Dei:** ¡Guau, que comentario tan alentador! Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que tengas razón y se convierta en un buen fic._

_**katzu-dei-chan:** Primero de todo, gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Sí, a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado el UA (Donde este la historia original...) y me fastidia bastante ver como algunas personas hacen OoC en personajes tan carismáticos como estos. Sobre lo del cambio de tiempo, he puesto remedio. Tenías razón, liaba un poco. Sorry._

_Sin más entrenimientos, ¡El capítulo dos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

Cuando los dos Akatsukis llegaron a su hogar, Sasori no se molestó siquiera en despedirse de Deidara. Como si le fuera la vida, empezó a buscar al líder por toda la base.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y de darse un buen baño de agua caliente, Deidara se tumbó sobre su mullida cama. ¿Por qué Sasori no le había gritado en aquel momento? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si nada le importara? Con una rabia indescriptible, Deidara empezó a mordisquear la almohada. Estaba cabreado porque no sabía nada. Ni lo que le pasaba a su maestro, ni porque le ignoraba de aquella forma tan desagradable.

Dos toques en la puerta de su habitación, hicieron incorporarse rápidamente al joven rubio.

-Deidara-san, el desayuno está listo. –Deidara reconoció la voz inconfundible de Konan al otro lado de la puerta.- Si no te das prisa, se lo comerán los demás.

-No tengo hambre, Konan, hn. –Respondió secamente.- Por favor, vete, hn.

La mujer de cabellos azules entró en la habitación con toda tranquilidad, como si no hubiera oído el último comentario de su compañero. Deidara frunció el ceño, pero le hizo un sitio a su lado.

-¿Que te pasa, Deidara-san? –Preguntó Konan con voz preocupada.- Tú siempre tienes hambre.

-Pues hoy no, hn ¿Pasa algo? –Respondió de malas maneras, aunque rápidamente se retractó. Más valía no hacer enfadar a Konan. Podía llegar a ser terrorífica si se lo proponía. Recordó algo relacionado con Hidan, Jashin-sama y una habitación en llamas; y sintió como un escalofrío le subía por la espina dorsal.- Lo siento, hn.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Sasori?- Inquirió la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia a la disculpa de Deidara.

¡Mierda! Había dado en el clavo, como de costumbre. ¿Tan evidente era?

Konan tomó el silencio de Deidara como respuesta a su pregunta, y se limitó a observarle con detenimiento, tanto que el chico llegó a sentirse azorado.

-¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar y dejas que todo siga su cauce? –Konan le puso la mano en el hombro, con intención de tranquilizarle un poco.

-Vale, hn.

Con paso elegante, la mujer se acercó a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Deidara carraspeó para llamar su atención. Konan se giró y esperó las palabras de su compañero.

-Mmm... Konan –Empezó.- No se lo digas a nadie, hn.

-Tranquilo, Deidara-san. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Deidara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se vistió con el atuendo típico de Akatsuki para bajar a comer su tan esperado desayuno.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasori todavía no se había levantado. La noche anterior había hablado con Pein, el líder de Akatsuki, sobre la misión fallida y sobre Deidara.

_-Los ANBU nos encontraron por culpa de una fogata. –Explicaba Sasori, mientras intentaba acomodarse en uno de esos sillones de forma extraña y estrafalaria._

_-Bueno, un pequeño pero insignificante contratiempo. Volveremos a intentarlo, aunque habrá que esperar hasta que vuelvan a confiarse. –Respondió Pein con voz calmada, juntando las manos de manera juguetona.- Por cierto, ¿De quien fue la idea del fuego?_

_-De Deidara. –Sasori torció el gesto al recordar la discusión que tuvo con su compañero.- ¿De quién si no?_

_-Sasori, no tendrías que ser tan duro con él. Le he visto algo chafado y es extraño que se haya encerrado en su habitación sin comer algo primero._

_-¿Insinúas que es culpa mía que esté así? –Preguntó Sasori con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal._

_-Insinúo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma y ser más flexible. –Respondió Pein, clavando su fría mirada en los ojos grabados en madera de Sasori._

_-Seré como tenga que ser, Pein. _

_Sasori se levantó y con un movimiento de cabeza como gesto de despedida, salió de la sala en que había tenido lugar la reunión._

Hasta Pein le decía que tenía que ser más blando. Seguro que Konan le abordaría esa mañana con consejos y más consejos sobre como tratar con Deidara. Por favor, ¿Es que nadie entendía que era como un niño revoltoso al que había que enmendar?

Sasori se dirigió a la ducha, para ver si el agua fría le calmaba y le aclaraba un poco las ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Deidara, no te comas el último croissant! –Exclamó Hidan, con una mirada asesina.

Demasiado tarde. Deidara ya se había echado el croissant a la boca y lo masticaba, regodeándose de placer y mirando de reojo a Hidan, con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Yo me lo cargo!

-Ven si te atreves, enfermo religioso, hn.- Le respondió Deidara sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo demonios me has llamado, rubia teñida?! –Le espetó Hidan, perdiendo los nervios y con una voz que denotaba furia.

Inmediatamente, los dos empezaron una pelea de insultos. Los demás miembros que estaban en la mesa, observaban fijamente a Itachi, al cual una vena en la sien se le hinchaba por momentos.

Kisame se apartó un poco de su compañero, Kakuzu intentaba avisar a Hidan de que parase, pero desistió y se limitó a observar la inminente explosión Uchiha.

Deidara e Hidan, demasiado enfrascados en su pelea, no se daban cuenta del aura asesina que rodeaba a Itachi.

-¡Callaos de una vez! –Gritó Itachi con una voz atronadora, acompañada de un golpe de puño en la mesa, que hizo saltar las tazas.

Los dos Akatsuki se miraron entre sí y callaron al instante, un poco intimidados por Itachi. El siempre se mantenía al margen de todas las discusiones, nunca se involucraba demasiado en nada. Así que, cuando explotaba, más valía ponerse a cubierto.

En ese momento, Sasori entró en la sala. Se sentó al lado de Kakuzu y empezó a servirse café, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Todos se sorprendieron de que Deidara no empezara a hablar con él de inmediato, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia. En cambio, Deidara sí.

¿Es que su maestro todavía continuaba molesto con él? Lo mejor sería entablar una conversación informal con él, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Al abrir la boca para hablar solo salía silencio de ella. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, se dio cuenta de que parecía un estúpido y se bebió el café que le quedaba de golpe, abrasándose la garganta. Unas lagrimillas de dolor salieron de sus ojos involuntariamente, y buscó a tientas un vaso de agua en la mesa.

Kisame le pasó la jarra de agua y emitió un quejido cuando vio a Deidara beber directamente, sin emplear antes un vaso. Soltó algo como _"Guarro, que ahora tenemos que beber nosotros", _pero Deidara le ignoró completamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado dirigiéndole nerviosas miradas a su maestro.

Sasori intentaba parecer indiferente pero hasta Kisame se había dado cuenta de la actitud extraña de Deidara. La verdad es que era una situación incómoda, así que decidió decir algo.

-¿Tienes que decirme algo, Deidara?

El muchacho rubio le miró, como sorprendido de que se hubiera percatado de sus miradas, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un adolescente? Deidara se recriminó a si mismo el ser tan idiota, y pensó que ya sería hora de desparecer de allí; pero al parecer, su maestro tenía algo más que decir.

-Entonces mira a tu plato, no a mí.

Deidara torció el gesto y, sin saber bien que era, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Él. Su compañero, su maestro, su amigo. ¿Por que le trataba tan mal, de repente?

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki esperaban la respuesta excéntrica y alborotadora de Deidara, atentos.

-Te odio, Sasori-baka, hn.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina con paso firme, con los murmullos de sus compañeros de fondo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sabía que no había estado bien. Pero, ¡Que demonios! El no tenía porqué pedir perdón a nadie y menos a ese crío respondón.

Sasori se revolvió el rojizo cabello y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, cansado y molesto. Konan se había pasado todo el día persiguiéndole por los pasillos de Akatsuki, intentando –obligándole- que hablara y se disculpara con Deidara. ¡¿Es que no tenía otra maldita cosa de que preocuparse?! Obviamente, no le había contestado eso. Si no, ahora mismo, estaría sirviendo de alimento a los buitres. Había que andarse con ojo cuando se trataba de Konan, así que supo esquivar el tema con sutileza.

-Déjame en paz.

Bueno, quizás no fue demasiado sutil, pero era su vida y quería que le dejaran tranquilo de una vez por todas. Ahora que hablaba de Deidara, allí estaba, en la puerta de la cocina esperando a que Sasori le mirara para girarle la cabeza, ofendido, para después coger un poco de helado de vainilla, su preferido, y salir de la cocina sin decir una palabra. Quizás si que tuviera que hablar con él. Ojo, que hablar con él no significaba disculparse.

Entonces Sasori cayó en una cosa, un detalle insignificante y curioso. ¿Como podía saber él cuál era el helado favorito de Deidara?

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Mientras se echaba otra cucharada más de helado de vainilla a la boca e ignoraba el dolor de cabeza que se formaba en él a causa del frío, Deidara miró el techo de su habitación con mucha atención. Mmm... Estaba muy sucio. Lleno de manchas. Una, dos tres, cuatro. Cuatro manchas. Al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa y total pérdida de tiempo, además de ser aburrido, empezó a plantearse salir de su habitación a divertirse un poco.

Con el bote de helado en la mano, Deidara se encaminó hacia la habitación que tenía más cerca. La de Hidan. Tocó dos veces y esperó respuesta.

-¿Quien eres y que quieres? –Oyó la brusca voz del religioso. Estaba molesto por algo que Deidara no comprendía.

-Hidan, anda sal de ahí y entrenamos juntos, hn.

-¡Estoy rezando a Jashin-sama! ¿¡Es que no tienes respeto, niñato!? –Exclamó Hidan alzando la voz sin abrir la puerta.

-Anda, pero si le rezas cada mañana, hn. ¿Es que también le tienes que rezar ahora, hn? –Replicó Deidara, empezando a cansarse de Hidan y Jashin-sama.

-¡¡Déjame tranquilo!!

-Jo... que humos, hn. –Masculló Deidara entre dientes mientras se alejaba, rumbo a la habitación de Kisame.

Esta vez tocó tres veces, para asegurarse de despertarle si estaba dormido o algo por el estilo. Nunca se sabía con él. En seguida, la puerta se abrió y Kisame le miró interrogante.

-¿Que quieres?

-Vamos a entrenar juntos, hn. –Propuso Deidara con energía.

-Ni hablar. Para eso ya tienes a Sasori. –Respondió el hombre pez de manera tajante.

-No entrenaré con ese nunca más, hn. –Murmuró Deidara bajando la cabeza para dar algo de pena, pero al volver a alzarla Kisame ya había cerrado la puerta.

Deidara pegó una patada a la pared, furioso. ¿Es que nadie quería entrenar con él? Ahora, además del dolor del dedo gordo del pie, tenía que buscar a otro para entrenarse. Veamos. ¿Candidatos? Konan. No, era demasiado peligrosa. Pein también quedaba descartado por aquella misma razón. Kakuzu. Mmm... No estaba demasiado seguro de que él adicto al dinero estuviese dispuesto a entrenar con él, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Así pues, se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de Kakuzu.

-¿Que quieres Deidara?

No había echo falta ni llamar a la puerta, su objetivo salía de su habitación en el mismo momento que llegó el joven rubio. Este vio en aquel gesto, un atisbo de esperanza. Por lo menos, Kakuzu parecía estar libre.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, hn?

-No nada, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kakuzu extrañado.

¡Bien!

-Ven a entrenar conmigo, hn.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-¡Pero has dicho que no tenías nada que hacer, hn! –Replicó Deidara, empezando a molestarse bastante con todos sus compañeros.

-Claro, pero no he dicho que vaya a hacer tonterías contigo.

Dicho esto se marchó, así sin más. Deidara volvió a su habitación tras desechar la idea de pedírselo a Itachi (Impensable. Mucho más impensable que Konan y Pein) y a Zetsu (Paradero desconocido). Se tumbó de nuevo en el suelo y empezó a contar las manchas del techo, suplicando a Dios que aquel infernal aburrimiento acabara pronto.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasori regresaba a la guarida de Akatsuki después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento en solitario. Por fin, gracias a esa distracción, había podido sacarse a Deidara de la cabeza, además de haberse entretenido un poco.

-Oye, Deidara anda buscando a alguien para entrenarse. ¿Por que no entrenas tú con él?

Sasori fulminó a Kakuzu con la mirada, por su culpa el rubio había vuelto a sus pensamientos. Y con él la rabia y el orgullo. ¡Mierda!

-Acabo de venir de entrenar, no soy humano pero tengo un límite.

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada significativa que Sasori ignoró por completo. Estaba harto, harto de todos. Iría a hablar con el idiota de Deidara para aclarar las cosas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deidara se estaba quedando dormido. Bostezó una vez y otra vez mientras contaba de nuevo las manchas del techo. Entonces, oyó unos golpes en su puerta y sin darle tiempo a contestar alguien entró pisando fuerte. Sabía perfectamente quien era, sin necesidad de girarse a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, le conocía bastante bien.

-Haber, ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Sasori se sentó a su lado y clavó su mirada en la nuca de Deidara. Este se giró hacia él, resignándose a contestarle con solo un monosílabo y sin ofenderle.

-Que capacidad de deducción más impresionante, hn.

Obviamente, no fue posible.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? –Preguntó Sasori manteniendo la compostura, sabiendo que si se metía en otra de sus discusiones tontas lo empeoraría aún más.

-¡Eres tú el que pasas de mí completamente, hn! –Exclamó enfadado Deidara.

Sasori se quedó en silencio un momento, reflexionando sobre la respuesta que le había dado su compañero. Claro, debió ser durante la misión, cuando discutían por la fogata. Ahora lo comprendió todo. Él no había hablado demasiado desde que Deidara se metió con sus sentimientos, aunque no lo dijo con mala intención, a Sasori le sentó mal. Por eso se alejó un poco de su alumno. ¿Por eso estaba enfadado? ¿Por esa tontería?

-¿Estás enfadado por eso? ¿Por esa tontería sin importancia?

-¡Para mí no es ninguna tontería que pases de mí! –Respondió Deidara con rabia, pegando un puñetazo en el suelo y sobándose los nudillos a continuación.- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero tienes que vivir tu vida al margen de la mía, no puedes estar siempre pendiente de mí.

-¡Pero somos amigos! –Replicó Deidara apretando los puños, rabioso. ¡¿Por qué su maestro no lo entendía?!

- ¿Amigos? Deidara, somos compañeros. –Contestó Sasori con un deje de sorpresa en su voz, sin darse cuenta de las palabras tan duras que estaba pronunciando.- Maestro y alumno. Nada más.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Deidara temblaba. Temblaba de rabia, dolor y furia. Sasori era un completo insensible y un idiota. ¿Solo eso? ¿Compañeros? ¿Maestro y alumno? ¿Nada más? Eso era...

De nuevo volvió a sentir la misma presión en el pecho. Le dolía. Mucho. ¿Por qué? No encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica para ello, pero solo sabía que el muro medio derruido que le separaba de su maestro se había reconstruido de nuevo, mucho más fuerte y consistente. Y Deidara sabía que aquel muro no sería tan fácil de atravesar como el anterior.

-Fuera de aquí. –Susurró dolido.- Largo de mi habitación.

-Pero...

-¡Largo! –Gritó Deidara, fulminándole con la mirada.

Sasori se levantó de golpe, ante el grito de Deidara. Salió de la habitación de su alumno para dirigirse a la suya. Se tumbó sobre su mullida y suave cama, pensativo, mirando al techo. ¿Que había echo mal? ¿Por qué Deidara se había enfadado más todavía? Definitivamente, no entendía nada de los sentimientos humanos, por mucho que el hubiera sido uno antaño.

Con todas esas dudas en la cabeza, Sasori se fijó en que el techo estaba muy sucio. Lleno de manchas.

* * *

_¡Gracias por haber leído el segundo!_

_Todavía no tengo claro cuantos capítulos más voy a hacer. Depende de cuanto tarde en solucionarse el conflicto Deidara - Sasori._

_¡Muchos besos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Quizás me he retrasado un poquito con la actualización, pero de todas maneras aquí está el tercer capítulo._

_¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los Reviews enviados!_

_**naIrAkua:** La verdad es que Sasori es un poco insensible cuando se lo propone. Ya cambiará, ya..._

_**LaBrukaSay-Say-MikaCullen:** Tarde o temprano acabará solucionándose y esperemos que Deidara ayude a Sasori con el tema de los sentimientos humanos._

_**katzu-dei-chan:** Claro que sí, los conflictos tardan su tiempo en solucionarse. Tienes razón con lo de la nuca, con razón se te hacía raro. Lo he vuelto a leer y lo editaré en cuanto tenga un minuto (me gustan tus reviews porque me ayudan a darme cuenta de pequeños errores que cometo)._

_**Deiforlove:** ¡Oh, gracias! Me alegra que mis fics sean de tus preferidos. Jeje, tranquila que con la intriga no te quedarás. Aquí está el capítulo tres (al final la inspiración vino a mí, jaja)_

_**KagomeKrizZ:** Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Sí, esperemos que se solucione pronto el problema._

_**LolaLaTrailera:** Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos. ¡A leer!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

Pein les había mandado una nueva misión. Volver a la villa y recuperar el pergamino que no habían conseguido la última vez. Sasori vio eso como una nueva oportunidad de reconciliarse con su alumno. Deidara vio eso como una nueva oportunidad de enfadarse más con su maestro.

Deidara no se había quejado de que les tocara juntos en una misión, ni siquiera cuando Sasori hizo su habitual comentario medio alentador medio desmoralizador. Tampoco había hablado cuando Sasori, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le dio los buenos días.

Peor castigo que los gritos y golpes es la indiferencia. Sí, eso le había dicho Kakuzu a Sasori cuando se lo había encontrado por el pasillo. El Suna se dio cuenta de una cosa preocupante. Todos los ojos estaban posados en él, no amenazadores sino justicieros. Eso era. Todos sus compañeros de Akatsuki le juzgaban en silencio, atribuyéndole la culpa del enfado de Deidara. Era verdad que él había sido el causante, ¡Pero tampoco hacía falta ponerse en ese plan! Todo aquello sacaba de sus casillas a Sasori y le quitaban las ganas de reconciliarse con Deidara, pero al verle ignorarle por completo y no intentar hablarle cada cinco minutos, Sasori sintió una especie de punzadas en el pecho. Pero, que él sintiera algo como el dolor, el amor o la tristeza era imposible. Él no era humano. Entonces, ¿Que era aquello?

Gruñó por lo bajo, frustrado, y Deidara le miró de reojo un instante para después volver a prestar atención a la maniobra de aterrizaje del pájaro de arcilla.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-No hagas ningún ruido.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada de evidencia a su maestro, que volvió a gruñir.

Siguieron arrastrándose por el suelo, llenándose las capas de barro y hierba húmeda. Tenían que ser sigilosos, no cometerían de nuevo los mismos errores que la última vez. Sasori decidió despejarse la mente. No era buena idea mezclar las situaciones personales con lo profesional.

Lo mismo pensaba Deidara, a escasos centímetros de su maestro. Se retiró el flequillo y dejó entrever su ojo especial. Dirigió la vista hacia delante, y notó la presencia de cuatro ANBU vigilando la entrada a la villa. Dos de ellos estaban escondidos tras unos árboles, los otros dos camuflaban su chakra, por lo que Deidara no pudo localizarlos.

-Veo a dos, hn. Están detrás de aquellos árboles, hn. –Habló Deidara mientras moldeaba su arcilla.- Yo me encargo del ataque frontal, hn.

-Entendido. Yo me encargaré de los otros dos.

Deidara afirmó con la cabeza, y desapareció. Instantes después, Sasori le imitó.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Dos ANBU se ocultaban perfectamente entre la maleza del bosque, cerca de la puerta de entrada a la villa, vigilantes y atentos. No querían que aquellos dos Akatsukis volvieran a pillarles por sorpresa.

Uno de los dos expertos ninjas, notó algo en su mano. Una pequeña araña blanquecina trepaba hábilmente por su piel. Reprimiendo un gesto de asco, el ANBU decidió mover su mano para exterminar a aquel indefenso bichito, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo. Volteó la mirada, al notar como tres arañas más trepaban por sus piernas, y otras tres por su brazo derecho. Intentó hablar con su compañero del comportamiento inusual de aquellos insectos, pero, entonces, vislumbró una fuerte explosión en el escondite de su camarada. Con horror, observó como los bichos seguían trepando por su cuerpo y, sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, cerró los ojos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasori miró fugazmente el lugar donde Deidara había echo explotar sus artefactos, a los que él denominaba arte. Tenía que actuar rápido, seguramente los ANBU no tardarían en enviar refuerzos.

Se desembarazó de Hiruko, su marioneta, pues sabía que no serviría de nada contra los ANBU y no podía perder el tiempo. Caminó lentamente por encima de los árboles, buscando el chakra de los otros dos para poder averiguar donde se escondían.

Pronto dio con uno de ellos. Estaba oculto debajo del agua, en el río que rodeaba la villa. Decidió atacarle por sorpresa, usándose a si mismo como arma ofensiva. Descendió al suelo y se escondió entre unos matorrales. Lentamente se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla del río, donde podía ver a su enemigo. No tenía que olvidarse del otro ANBU que seguía escondido en algún lugar cerca de su situación, pues seguramente le atacaría cuando estuviera inmerso en la pelea, dejando notar así su chakra y revelando él mismo su escondite.

Cuando el ANBU del río notó su presencia, le lanzó unos shurikens explosivos que Sasori pudo esquivar con asombrosa facilidad.

-¡Prepárate Akatsuki! –Le gritó el soldado ANBU, colocándose bien su máscara de animal.

Sasori esbozó una medida sonrisa. Todo iba según lo planeado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deidara saltaba de árbol en árbol entre el frondoso bosque. Con el flequillo tapándole el ojo especial, el joven rubio buscaba el chakra de su maestro con afán.

Los dos ANBU a los que él había derrotado no tenían ningún pergamino ni nada parecido, así que, seguramente, fueran los contrincantes de Sasori los poseedores de aquel documento. Probablemente, si las sospechas de Deidara eran ciertas, el portador del preciado objeto fuese un enemigo fuerte y no un ANBU cualquiera, como a los que ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente.

No tenía ni idea si Sasori tendría en cuenta ese detalle, pero de todas maneras, tenía que apresurarse.

Entonces, notó el chakra de su maestro fluyendo controladamente, y aceleró el paso en dirección al río.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasori planeó con las aspas de su espalda sobre el último de los cuatro ANBU. Era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que su compañero, el cual yacía muerto, flotando en el agua dulce del riachuelo.

No tenía tiempo para planear una buena estrategia de ataque. Ya había usado su primer pergamino, pero aquel ANBU había salido semi-ileso del ataque de fuego de Sasori. Aunque consiguió herirlo levemente con sus aspas, el Suna no debía confiarse demasiado. Su chakra se agotaría tarde o temprano, y debía actuar rápido.

Con un movimiento rápido, esquivó el ataque de viento que su enemigo le lanzó, aunque se llevó una buena parte de su pierna con él. Sasori torció el gesto y decidió usar su segundo pergamino.

El agua fluyó rápidamente a través de él y el ANBU, sorprendido, esquivo el ataque directo por los pelos, aunque el agua, utilizada a presión, le hirió profundamente en el estómago. Sabiendo que el combate ya estaba decidido, Sasori se preparó para utilizar el mismo ataque de nuevo y así, acabar cuanto antes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cuando Deidara llegó a su destino, halló a los dos ninjas muertos en el suelo, y a su maestro bastante malherido. Se acercó a él rápidamente, moldeando ya la arcilla para crear el pájaro que utilizaban de medio de transporte.

-¿Y el pergamino, hn? –Preguntó en cuanto llegó al lado de su maestro.

-Lo tiene ese. –Señaló al ninja que reposaba sin vida sobre la hierba, cerca de un árbol.- Tu haz el pájaro, voy a cogerlo y nos largamos de aquí antes de que vengan los refuerzos.

-¿Está bien, Sasori-danna? –Inquirió Deidara, olvidándose de su enfado por un instante.

Sasori asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba arrastrando su pierna magullada por la hierba. Se agachó frente al ANBU y revolvió en su camiseta. Por fin tocó algo de forma alargada y con textura de papel. Era el pergamino. Estiró de él, deseando subirse en el pájaro de Deidara y regresar a Akatsuki.

De repente, oyó un agudo grito de su compañero. Lo último que vio Sasori antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue una luz cegadora.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deidara caminaba nervioso, dando vueltas por el pasillo, fulminando a una gruesa puerta de madera que le separaba de su maestro herido.

Por fin, después de una hora dando vueltas por el corredor, Konan y Kakuzu salieron de la habitación. El último le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se marchó. Deidara miró a Konan con una mezcla de interrogación y pánico. Al ver su sonrisa comprensiva, se calmó un poco.

-Está bien, ahora debe descansar. –Le explicó.- Si quieres pasar, adelante, pero no estés mucho rato.

Deidara asintió rápidamente y entró en la habitación, echando una última ojeada a Konan y su extraño, aunque atrayente, pelo azul desaparecer pasillo abajo.

Al entrar en la sala lo primero que se encontró fue a un Sasori magullado y tumbado en la cama, cubierto por una fina sábana de seda. Tenía los ojos entornados, ligeramente abiertos. El cabello rojizo, que reposaba sobre la almohada, resaltaba su faz pálida.

El corazón de Deidara se encogió un poco al ver a su maestro tan dolorido, tan machacado, tan molido. Jamás le había visto en ese estado tan débil. Se paró en seco a unos cuantos metros de él, sin saber bien que estaba haciendo allí. ¿Que debería hacer ahora? ¿Acercarse y... y qué? Deidara estaba confuso y desorientado. Quizás debería esperar a que su maestro se recuperara y pudiera caminar por su propio pie para hablar con él.

- ¿D... Deidara?

El joven rubio se quedo estático. ¿Esa era la voz de su maestro? ¿Cómo había podido transformarse su voz, autoritaria y firme, en aquella tan frágil? Deidara vaciló antes de acercarse más al lecho de su maestro.

-¿Como está, Sasori-danna, hn?

Sasori hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, que le dio a entender a Deidara que se encontraba medianamente estable. El joven Akatsuki suspiró aliviado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando fijamente a su maestro. Tenía que reconocerlo, se había asustado muchísimo cuando el pergamino de aquel ANBU explotó en sus manos de madera. ¿Cómo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que aquellos ninjas pudieran tenderles una trampa? Quizás si él hubiera estado más atento, o si se hubiera ofrecido a recoger el pergamino por su maestro nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo tiene las manos, Sasori-danna, hn? –Preguntó Deidara, preocupado.

-Raras... y frías.

Deidara sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Las manos de madera de Sasori se habían echo añicos con la explosión y, hasta que no recuperara las fuerzas para poder arreglarse él mismo, Kakuzu le había cosido unas manos humanas provisionales. Aunque solo fuese en las manos, ahora Sasori podía sentir el frío y el calor en ellas, así como también el dolor.

-Danna... lo siento, hn. Debería haber sido yo el que hubiera recogido el manuscrito, hn –Se disculpó Deidara, agobiado por la culpa.

Sasori abrió la boca un par de veces, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Intentó alcanzar el vaso de agua que tenía a su lado, en la mesita de noche, pero sus nuevas manos le jugaron una mala pasada al temblar y hacer que el recipiente se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Voy a buscarle un vaso de agua, hn.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Deidara pudo notar como una temblorosa y frágil mano agarraba su capa y estiraba ligeramente de ella. Se dio la vuelta y, al ver a Sasori negar con la cabeza, volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-No fue... tu culpa, Deidara.

-¡Claro que sí, hn! –Exclamó el joven, agitando los brazos.- ¡Si yo hubiera...!

Sasori puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su alumno, obligándole a callar y, aunque pudiera parecer mentira, tranquilizando a Deidara al instante con ese simple roce. Este esbozó una media sonrisa al ver como su maestro examinaba sus nuevas manos con una ceja levantada. Deidara se cruzó de brazos, esperando el veredicto, la opinión de su maestro acerca de sus recientes manos humanas.

-Es extraño, ¿Verdad? –Dijo finalmente Sasori.

-Se acostumbrará, es cuestión de tiempo. –Respondió Deidara con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Sasori no podía dejar de mirarse sus nuevas manos. Eran tan... bonitas. Sí, bonitas. Le gustaba aquel suave tacto que tenían, aunque no le agradaba que fueran tan blandas y moldeables. Le recordaban a la arcilla de Deidara. Sin saber porque, al recordar aquel dato sonrió débilmente y empezó a mover los dedos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse de aquella explosión. De repente, se acordó de una cosa sumamente importante.

-Deidara –El aludido tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues estaba demasiado ensimismado.- ¿Le has dicho a Pein que la misión ha fallado?

-Todavía no. Preferí quedarme aquí con usted. –Reconoció Deidara. Casi al instante, se hizo un silencio demasiado incómodo para el joven Akatsuki –que enrojecía por momentos.-, así que añadió atropelladamente.- Ahora mismo voy... si, ahora, ahora, sí.

-Pero Deid...

Deidara había sido tan rápido en salir de la habitación que el portazo había interrumpido la frase que Sasori iba a pronunciar. Este observó el lugar en el que su alumno había desaparecido, con suma confusión.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deidara corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki, con el objetivo de llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde seguramente estaría el líder.

¿Por qué había salido corriendo con tanta prisa de la habitación? Sencillo, la había pifiado. Había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

_- Preferí quedarme aquí con usted_

¿Que tipo de frase es esa? Dios, ese silencio que se había producido después de la pronunciación de aquel abominable error había sido el más incómodo en toda la vida de Deidara. Al menos ya estaba fuera, tenía tiempo para pensar una excusa que atribuir a su pequeño desliz.

-¡Cuidado, idiota!

Deidara se giró para ver quien le había gritado, pero pronto notó el duro golpe de la madera sobre su cabeza. Se había chocado con la puerta a la sala de reuniones. Genial, su día iba cada vez peor. El joven se sobó la cabeza, suplicando porque no le saliera ningún bulto extraño, y miró fastidiado a Hidan que estaba justo detrás de él, riéndose a mandíbula suelta.

-Eres un cretino, hn. –Le espetó Deidara mientras se levantaba del suelo y abría la puerta.

-Encima de que te aviso. La próxima vez no te digo nada. –Se quejó Hidan, todavía sujetándose la barriga a causa de la risa producida por la caída de su compañero.

-Total para lo que sirven tus avisos, hn... –Masculló Deidara, maldiciendo a la puerta entre dientes, mientras entraba en la redondeada estancia.

Pein estaba sentado en uno de esos modernos y cómodos sillones excéntricos que había adquirido recientemente y de los que estaba sumamente orgulloso. El líder de la organización le invitó a sentarse a su lado con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Cómo está Sasori? –Preguntó en cuanto Deidara tomó asiento.

-Va mejorando, hn.

Pein apartó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, y fijó su mirada fría e indiferente sobre Deidara.

-Según tengo entendido, la misión ha vuelto a fallar.

-Verá, señor, hn... –Se explicó Deidara, con nerviosismo.- Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ese pergamino era en realidad, un explosivo camuflado, hn.

-¿Y si os distéis cuenta, por qué no hicisteis nada al respecto? –Preguntó Pein, con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, hn, nos dimos cuenta de ello cuando Sasori voló por los aires, hn. –Aclaró Deidara, volviendo la vista al suelo.

Pein torció el gesto y se guardó para sí una de sus múltiples críticas ofensivas. Sasori estaba en estado de recuperación y, si su intuición no le fallaba, seguramente la culpa se estaba comiendo a Deidara por dentro. Suspiró y removió aquellos papeles que tenía alrededor. Solo por una vez, haría una excepción.

-En fin, que se le va a hacer. –Dijo, resignado.- Creo que le pasaré la misión a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¡No puede hacer eso! –Exclamó Deidara dando un golpe sobre la mesa.- Quiero decir... en cuanto Sasori-danna se recupere podemos encargarnos nosotros perfectamente. –Rectificó, algo intimidado por la mirada de su líder.

-Como quieras. –Accedió el pelirrojo, sabiendo lo testarudo y orgulloso que era su subordinado.- Pero no quiero que cometáis ningún otro error, ¿Entendido? –Añadió, severamente.

-Sí, hn.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasori se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó el chasquido de la puerta, indicándole que alguien venía a verle –probablemente, Deidara.-. Sus sospechas no eran infundadas, Deidara entró en la habitación vestido con ropa más cómoda y con varios vasos de plástico y una jarra de agua en las manos.

-¿Que tal la charla con Pein?

-Bueno, hn, nos ha dado otra oportunidad, hn. –Informó- Pero no quiere ningún fallo más, hn.

-Es comprensible. –Alegó Sasori.- ¿Para que son esos cacharros? –Añadió señalando los vasos y el agua que Deidara traía consigo.

Deidara sonrió, y despejó la mesilla de noche, dejando todas las cosas que había traído consigo en aquel mueblecito.

-Fácil. Con esas nuevas manos le será difícil hacer algo tan sencillo como abrir una puerta, por ejemplo, hn, o beber un vaso de agua, hn. –Explicó Deidara con emoción contenida.- Así que esta noche practicará. Primero, empezaremos por servirte tu mismo un vaso de agua, hn. Los he traído de plástico para que no se rompan, hn. –Aclaró.

-Lo suponía.

-¡Empecemos, hn! –Exclamó Deidara con ardor.

Sasori musitó un –casi- inteligible "vale" y suspiró, mientras observaba a su alumno pasándole la jarra de agua y uno de los muchos vasos que había traído. No tenía ni idea de como podía conservar toda esa energía con el día tan ajetreado que habían tenido. Deidara le pinchó con el dedo para que reaccionara y empezara a rellenar el vaso. Sin duda, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos -leemos- en el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Siento el retraso, de veras. Problemillas en casa y el comienzo de las clases, ya se sabe. _

_Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado Review, de veras. Espero que os guste el capítulo que tanto ha tardado en llegar._

_**naIrAkua: **Si, jaja. Sasori tendrá que esforzarse de ahora en adelante. Esperemos que Deidara no pierda la paciencia._

_**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: **Pues sí, aunque Deidara siempre acaba cediendo, por mucho que sea un cabezota. Espero leerte en este capítulo también._

_**KagomeKrizZ: **Menos mal que el enfado se ha acaado por el momento. Sí que se ven lindos, la verdad. Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic, me alaga._

_**Deiforlove:** Gracias por el cumplido, aunque la verdad es que cuesta bastante describir un lazo como ese sin que las cosas vayan demasiado deprisa. Es en este capítulo mismo cuando Deidara se empieza a dar cuenta de lo que siente._

_**Oo.Sakura.sama.oO:** Gracias por el Review. No importa que no sea largo, a mi me basta con que leas el fic y te agrade._

**_NunkTrindas:_** _Me alegro de que te guste el fic y mi forma de redactar. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade y siento si he tardado un poco más en actualizar que de costumbre._

**_VampireDarkRoqueWind:_** _Espero que te guste la continuación del capítulo aunque te aviso que las cosas se van a complicar un poco más._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Deidara abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, con detenimiento. Estaba en la habitación de su maestro. Mmm... Si, ya recordaba. La noche anterior estuvo ayudándole a familiarizarse con sus nuevas manos usando la famosa práctica del agua. Había progresado, sí, pero todavía continuaba derramando el transparente líquido a causa de la flacidez de sus manos. Todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a esa nueva parte humana en su cuerpo.

Deidara se levantó del suelo haciendo con un pequeño esfuerzo y, casi al instante, se llevó las manos a la espalda, que le daba pinchazos de dolor. Torció el gesto y maldijo a su danna en susurros, por haberle obligado a dormir en el suelo. Bueno, al menos le dio una manta para que no se congelase vivo. Algo era algo. Por cierto, ahora que caía. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasori?

Rebuscó en todos los rincones de la habitación con una rápida mirada, y pudo comprobar con certeza que no se encontraba en la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Au, quemaba!

Sasori fulminó con la mirada a la ardiente cafetera que bullía frente a él, y abrió el grifo de agua para poder remojarse la mano dolorida. A veces se le olvidaba que sus manos ya no eran de madera y que ahora podía quemarse perfectamente. ¡Malditas manos nuevas! Aunque, a decir verdad, tenían sus cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de la sensación de frescor que el agua le provocaba.

Al mencionar el agua, Sasori recordó la noche anterior y sonrió de medio lado, involuntariamente. Todavía podía visualizar a Deidara entrando cual torbellino en la habitación cargado con una jarra y varios vasos, lleno de energía, como si se acabara de despertar de una siesta de cinco días. Nada más errado, a los veinte minutos a Deidara se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos y a la media hora, Sasori tuvo que obligarle a dormirse, en el suelo por supuesto. ¿Cruel? ¿Desconsiderado? ¡No! ¡Si hasta le dio una manta!

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a si mismo a pensar en la verdadera razón por la cual no había dejado a Deidara dormir con él. No es porque no quisiera, en realidad el no tenía nada en contra, por mucho que pareciese algo raro. No, lo que le molestaba eran, sin duda, los comentarios que seguro harían sus compañeros de Akatsuki cuando se enteraran. Aunque claro, eso daba lugar a una pregunta sin respuesta en la mente de Sasori. ¿Desde cuando le importaba la opinión de los demás sobre Deidara y él?

A esa pregunta, le seguía de cerca otra muy parecida. ¿Por qué demonios el nombre de Deidara estaba impreso en su mente a fuego?

Dio un puñetazo en la encimera, frustrado, mientras que con la otra cerraba el grifo. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era una de las charlas de Kakuzu sobre el malgasto inútil de tal cantidad de agua.

Se revolvió el cabello, y disfrutó de la sensación de suavidad y del aroma que este desprendía. Sí, había valido la pena escaparse de la habitación para darse una ducha y desayunar. Estaba sucio y hambriento, y él no era ningún perro al que tuvieran que cuidar, no señor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara recorría los pasillos de Akatsuki a toda velocidad. Sasori todavía se encontraba demasiado débil a causa de la gran explosión. Si se seguía moviendo tanto, las heridas en su cuerpo de madera volverían a abrirse de nuevo y le costaría mucho más recuperarse.

Bufó, enfadado. Por culpa de su maestro ahora le tocaba a él hacer el papel de persona responsable y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Diantres, ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que ni escuchó la voz de Kisame hablándole, casi gritándole, hasta que Itachi le pegó un pequeño empujón que le hizo despertar.

-¿Qué pasa, hn? –Preguntó, confuso.

-Te estoy diciendo que acabamos de ver a Sasori en la cocina, si es a él al que buscas tan desesperado. –Le explicó Kisame un poco molesto.

-Ah, vale, hn... –Respondió Deidara, aunque añadió, alterado.- ¡Un momento, hn! ¿Qué te hace suponer que le busco, hn?

-Pues hombre, está claro ¿No?

-No, Kisame, hn, no está claro. –Se cruzó de brazos, molesto, y esperó la respuesta del medio pez.

Kisame se revolvió el pelo algo nervioso. ¿Cómo decirle eso a su compañero sin que sonase extraño? Aunque cada vez que pensaba en alguna forma de decirlo con tacto, la azulada mirada de Deidara le atravesaba los ojos, con impaciencia y enfado. Dios, aquel crío era realmente exasperante.

-¿Y bien, hn?

-Verás... –Empezó.

-Te gusta Sasori –Interrumpió Itachi de repente, haciendo que los otros dos se giraran rápidamente hacia él y le miraran sorprendidos, aunque por razones totalmente distintas.

Kisame nunca había visto que Itachi se involucrara en ningún asunto de ese tipo, así que le pidió explicaciones con la mirada. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y le devolvió una mirada totalmente ilustrativa. _"Tardabas mucho, nenaza". _El medio pez ahogó una sonrisa, sobretodo al ver el estado de shock en el que estaba su compañero Deidara.

El enrojecimiento de su piel le cubría la cara por completo. Realmente parecía que se había quemado al Sol. Unos ojos desorbitados y torpes e inteligibles balbuceos completaban ese lamentable espectáculo. Realmente se había quedado sin saber que decir.

-Yo, hn... ¡¿Que demonios dices, Itachi, hn?! ¡Te has vuelto loco, hn! –Exclamó Deidara a voz de grito.

El Uchiha se mantuvo impasible y le devolvió una de sus habituales miradas frías.

-El único loco aquí eres tú. ¿Por qué gritas si sabes que he dado en el clavo (1)?

Deidara enrojeció todavía más, si eso era posible, y crispó los puños enfadado. ¿Por qué tenían que malinterpretarle? ¡A él no le gustaba Sasori! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿O quizás sí? ¡No! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Si Itachi y Kisame no estuvieran a su lado, Deidara hubiera empezado a estirarse del pelo con irritación.

-¿Te crees que lo sabes todo, Uchiha, hn? –Le espetó el rubio con rabia.- ¿Que dirías si yo te insinuara que te gusta Kisame, hn? ¿Eh, hn? Dime, ¿Qué dirías, hn?

-Qué es mentira. –Respondió con tranquilidad Itachi.- Porque Kisame no viene en mitad de la noche a mi habitación y, por supuesto, no se queda allí toda la noche.

Deidara sintió como si un volcán estallara en su interior. Aquel maldito Uchiha se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara. No, aquello no lo toleraría. Tenía que defenderse de esas ilógicas insinuaciones.

-¡Sólo me preocupaba por él, hn! –Se justificó Deidara agitando los brazos.- ¡Tan solo fui a enseñarle a usar sus nuevas manos!

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo después de aquella frase fácilmente malinterpretable, aunque parecía que Deidara no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Kisame reprimió una carcajada pero no pudo aguantarla por mucho tiempo y se echó a reír allí mismo, sin poder parar. Itachi, por su parte y puesto que no era muy dado a reír, esbozó una media sonrisa. Aquel crío de Deidara todavía no entendía porque Kisame reía, y él debía decírselo sin tapujos. Itachi solo esperaba que no empezara a hacer explotar sus bombas en la base y que, si se daba el caso, Pein no estuviera cerca.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasori recorría los pasillos, de vuelta a su habitación. Había desayunado, se había dado un baño y había regado las plantas con Zetsu. El pecho le dolía un poco, así que había decidido volver a su cuarto para descansar un poco.

Cuando ya estaba llegando oyó unos gritos y mucho ruido, seguido de una pequeña explosión. ¿Explosión? Seguro que Deidara la estaba liando otra vez. Demonios, desaparecía un instante y ya se metía en embrollos.

Cambió de camino en dirección a la fuente del estruendo y, al girar la segunda esquina, logró llegar hasta ellos a duras penas y con la respiración agitada.

Vio a Itachi –con su misma expresión indiferente de siempre.- coger del cuello a Deidara e inutilizar sus manos de manera que no pudiese crear más explosiones. El joven pataleaba e insultaba, intentando soltarse del agarre del Uchiha. A su lado, Kisame solo suspiraba y mascullaba cosas sin sentido.

Sasori se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

-Itachi, ¿Que demonios haces? Suéltale ahora mismo. –Ordenó.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y soltó a un Deidara tenso, que cayó al suelo de manera cómica. Sasori miró a cada uno de los presentes, pidiendo alguna explicación pero ninguno de ellos abrió la boca. Sasori algo molesto maldijo por lo bajo el secretismo que se traían los tres compañeros.

-Me ha atacado con sus bombas, yo me he defendido. –Explicó Itachi, a sabiendas que Sasori no le dejaría marcharse si no decía algo coherente.

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido y miró a Deidara con una mirada severa, a la vez que este se tensaba más y miraba hacia otro lado, suplicando que Itachi no dijera nada más.

-¿Deidara? ¿Se puede saber por qué has atacado a Itachi?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que nadie se atrevió a hablar. Kisame tiraba de la túnica de Itachi haciéndole entender que quería marcharse de allí, pero este se mantenía impasible e inmóvil en el mismo sitio, observando. Su compañero suspiró y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cansado y aburrido. Más le valía a Deidara solucionar eso pronto.

-Eres un inconsciente. –Continuó Sasori con su charla.- No estás jugando a pegarte con Hidan, no. Estabas atacando a Itachi. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Deidara tembló de rabia y furia. Maldito Itachi con sus tonterías y sus sandeces. Maldito maestro con sus charlas y sus broncas. Los maldijo a todos ellos interiormente, furioso. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaba en una situación muy delicada? Su mente estaba echa un verdadero lío y no podía pensar con claridad con gente gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones. Quizás ese era el momento más complicado de su vida en el terreno sentimental y ninguno de esos idiotas era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarle solo un instante.

-¿Y bien?

Deidara fulminó a su maestro con la mirada y se levantó bruscamente, con lo que se llevó un pinchazo en el cuello.

-¡Déjame en paz, hn! ¡¿Es que no puedes meterte en tus asuntos, hn?! –Exclamó enfadado, y se bufó el flequillo para que no le tapara la cara por completo.

-Yo solo quería saber porqué, no hace falta que te pongas así. –Se defendió Sasori algo confuso por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¡Pues deja de querer saber porque, hn! ¡Deja de creerte mi hermano mayor o algo parecido, hn! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, hn! –Chilló Deidara con voz temblorosa a causa de la furia.- ¡¡Déjame tranquilo, hn!!

Dicho esto dirigió una mirada asesina a Itachi, que alzó una ceja, y a Kisame, que todavía estaba asimilando lo que acaba de pasar hacía treinta segundos. Con paso firme y rápido, Deidara se alejó de ellos en dirección a su habitación.

-Vámonos. –Dijo Itachi a su compañero, de repente.

Kisame asintió y le siguió pasillo arriba, mirando atrás para observar a Sasori de vez en cuando. Este estaba confundido y levemente molesto por la reacción de Deidara frente a sus preocupaciones. Normalmente, lo máximo que llegaba a hacer era gritarle que se metiera en sus asuntos mientras sonreía burlonamente. Pero aquella vez no hubo sonrisa, no. Aquello iba en serio y lo más importante, Sasori no sabía porqué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara cerró la puerta de su habitación con pestillo y se tumbó en la cama, clavando la vista en su mullida y suave almohada. Quizás se había pasado un poco... ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Era eso mismo lo que había originado aquellas dudas en su interior. El rol de hermano mayor que su maestro hacía con él. Que se preocupara constantemente, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista. Aquellos gritos y charlas sobre el sentido común que tanto escaseaba en Deidara. El estar siempre juntos. Todo eso había provocado que, quizás, la idolatración que Deidara sentía por su maestro se estuviera transformando en otra cosa muy distinta. Algo que era nuevo para el joven Akatsuki y a lo que temía enfrentarse.

Por eso mismo estaba, ahora, encerrado en su habitación sin ganas de salir. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Necesitaba estar solo hasta que sus ideas y nuevas sensaciones se esclarecieran. Eso era lo único que tenía claro en aquel confuso y difícil momento.

* * *

**(1):** Dar en el clavo es una expresión española que significa "Acertar" o "Ser verdad" (He puesto el significado por si alguien no comprendía el significado de dicha expresión).

_Gracias por haber leído, os espero en el próximo capítulo. Intentaré subirlo lo antes posible._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
